new times
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: when jade is kicked out of her house by her mother and father she lives with her 19 year old sister she just might make Kaoru's life mean something she becames friends with Melanie and the host club Melanie is by Melanie-says she let me use her and thank you Melanie-says Hikrou x Melanie Kaoru x jade Tamaki x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

I went into my house "from now on after you get your stuff you are kicked out" my so called mother said I went upstairs and got packing in ten minutes

I left and left to japan

* * *

I found my sisters place easy "you can stay here as long as you want you have to go to ouran tomorrow" she said I went to my new room unpacked than came out my sister was cooking again

"what is it?" I asked "pizza I know it is your favorite" she said I nodded at that and we ate the food after that I went to my room and fell asleep

* * *

I woke up looked for text messages none I got changed in to the ugly dress I went to the bathroom brushed my hair and brushed my hair I went to the living room food was there I ate it my sister came out " I see you already ate the food" she said I nodded yes

" good luck at school" she said I left you see my sister's house is close to the school so I can walk I went to class 1a I went to the teacher "aw you must be jade sohma" she said I nodded

we see I don't know the crused members I only know my sis mother and father the bell rang " class this is jade sohma she is new be nice you can sit by Melanie, Melanie rasie your hand" she said she raised her hand I sat by her "you can do what you want" the teacher said and left

"do this happen every day" I asked she nodded yes than three people came over two were twins

there was one person who looked like a girl but in guys clothes

"hey Hikrou, Kaoru, Haruhi" Melanie said

"I am Hikrou" the one on the right said

"I am Kaoru" the left one said

"that's a nice necklace" Haruhi said

"thanks I got in from my sister" I said remembering that day

_-flashback-_

_it was a sunny afternoon I was five years old my sister ran to me and gave me a gift it was Christmas after all I gave her hers "one two three" we said and opened the gifts at the same time _

_mine was a necklace hers was a bow "thanks I really like it" she said "your welcome and I like mine to" I said my sister looked like me but older by three years _

_-end of flashback-_

I am now 16 she is 19


	2. meeting the rest of host club

Melanie pulled me Hikrou, Haruhi, and Kaoru close behind we stopped in front of music room 3 Melanie opened the door there was four guys "guys this is jade sohma this is Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya" Melanie said pointing at everyone than my sister came saw me ad hugged me

"HEY SIS STOP CHOCKING ME" I yelled she stopped and said "hey guys"

my short pink hair flopped I forced it down

"I see you got your hair cut I like it" my sis said "thanks" I said than Honey came over and asked "would you like to eat cake with me?" "sure" I said and we went to the table with cakes I saw oreo flaved cake

"what kind of cake do you want?" he asked me "oreo please" I said he nodded and gave me a slice I ate it slowly than when it was gone I went to my sis "not to sound mean but why are you here?" I asked "just wanted to check on you" she said and left

I sat on a near by couch I saw Kyoya open a laptop and said " name. jade sohma age. 16 eye color. one red one blue hair color. pink height. 6'1 as tall as the twins weight. 80"

"you know I could have told you what" I said

"Kyoya like looking people up" Melanie said


	3. Chapter 3

We are in a music store where we can sing. I love singing, drawing, and Kaoru Melanie sang You belong with me by Taylor swift. The only person besides me who knows is Mori "go sing how you feel" he said I nodded. I put on A thousand years and sang.

_Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_One step closer One __step__ closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_

**KAORU'S pov **

I was talking to my bother about jade because I love her when I heard

_Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_One step closer One __step__ closer_  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more_

I felt like crying she put so much into this


	4. Chapter 4

MELANIE'S pov

I know why she did that she did it because she loves Kaoru it's easy to see. Hikarou came over I smiled "why do you think she did that?" he asked I rolled my eyes "she did it cause she loves Kaoru" I said.

JADE'S pov

I left and sat by a bench I felt like crying nothing happened than Melanie came "it didn't do a thing" I said. "NO, no it did Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey are crying" she said I was shocked I did not know that I made Honey Kaoru and Tamaki cry.

I must have been talking at loud cause she said "yes they are crying right now" I got a text from Haruhi _hey! please came back inside I can't handle this by myself _I smiled classic Haruhi I send back _is Kaoru really crying?._

KAOUR'S pov

I see Haruhi texting someone maybe Jade. **I am going to have to ask Jade out someday **I thought Hikarou came over "ask Jade out already" he said more like telling me than saying. Melanie came and smiled "Jade should be in here soon" she said

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I JUST CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO MOVE THROUGH THIS STROY

SORRY AGAIN MAYBE IF YOU PM ME IDEAS? I CAN GET SOME IDEAS


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


End file.
